


Spindled Love

by DazzlingCrescent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mingi is whipped, yunho is a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingCrescent/pseuds/DazzlingCrescent
Summary: He should’ve been scared--terrified even--but the creature in front of him was mesmerizing in an odd way. Peculiar, interesting, different and above all intriguing, With a spider’s abdomen and the body of a human, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the peculiarity before him.“What’s your name?” The man asked, laying back in the grass and just letting himself breathe in nature around him. The dampened mud from the morning rain, the buzz of insects; it all strangely felt more like home than his actual one miles behind him.“Yunho.”“Yunho? I was expecting something more extravagant, but I like it.”“And yours?”“Mingi. A pleasure to meet you, Yunho.”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	Spindled Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to finally post some of my drabbles to archive in order to reach a wider variety of people. I sure hope you enjoy, I had a blast writing it :)

“I always thought the creature in the woods was a big bad wolf.”

“A wolf, a bear, a spider... It doesn’t matter what it is. It’s just meant to scare you…”

“But spiders don’t scare me…”

A reply didn’t come. A man with a red cloak sat serenely within the bushels of grass as he gazed up at the tall oak trees. They stood powerful and strong; a testament to their old age, having withstood relentless rain and unforgiving snow for countless years. He wondered to himself: how had the spider survived? Was he like the trees? Did he lose his leaves in the winter only to grow them back more vibrantly than before in the spring? He had so many questions, but absolutely no clue what answers he would receive. 

He should’ve been scared--terrified even--but the creature in front of him was mesmerizing in an odd way. Peculiar, interesting, different and above all intriguing, With a spider’s abdomen and the body of a human, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the peculiarity before him. 

The spider was spinning a web of fine silk, running it through his bone-thin legs and plucking them like the strings to a lute. It was beautiful in the man’s eyes. The sunlight was glimmering through the trees dusting over the dew-soaked threads and illuminating the forest in an entourage of colors, thousands of rainbows dancing across his field of vision. The humanoid was far larger than him, and his colorful web could easily become his inevitable end, but it didn’t scare him. The spider was friendly, kind; a handsome man with shaggy blonde hair and a smile that puffed up his cheeks. To the human, he was an attractive oddity, one that he didn’t want to let go of.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, laying back in the grass and just letting himself breathe in nature around him. The dampened mud from the morning rain, the buzz of insects; it all strangely felt more like home than his actual one miles behind him. 

“Yunho.”

“Yunho? I was expecting something more extravagant, but I like it.”

“And yours?” 

“Mingi. A pleasure to meet you, Yunho.”

Yunho laughed, his shoulders bobbing and the apples of his cheeks rising high enough so they crinkled his eyes. Ethereal. How could a creature with a deadly hourglass on its back be so loving? Mingi had to remind himself the man was poisonous, deadly to the point he should’ve turned and ran the moment he saw him. He really should be on his way to his relative's home. He did have to deliver their hunting gear. The season was coming within weeks; however, he just couldn’t find the strength in him to leave. 

“You should be scared…” Yunho spoke up as if he was reading his thoughts.

“I should be, but I’m not… Tell me, Yunho. If the tales of wolves in the woods are all just myths to scare us away, what is the truth?”

Yunho stopped weaving his web and looked over Mingi with an unreadable expression. He seemed perplexed, confused even like he didn’t quite understand the question. Silence surrounded them both for a minute, eyes intensely locked in a staring contest as the only voice was that of the whistling wind in their ears. Eventually, Mingi closed his eyes to avoid the spider’s piercing gaze, finding the intensity rather intimidating and regretting that he even asked anything to begin with. 

“I’m sorry if the question is-”

He opened his eyes and felt his heart practically stop, sitting up quickly, his voice catching in his throat before he could finish the sentence, but he didn’t scoot back. The blonde-haired spider was dangling upside down in front of him, thread attached to the sturdy limb of a tree high above their heads. Up close, Mingi could make out his fangs just jutting past his lips and, much more captivating the crimson of his large, innocent-looking eyes. They were nose to nose, neither of them moving even though Mingi could easily scamper away, but the fear turned into embarrassment that turned his cheeks the same rosy color as his hair. 

“My Mingi...” The spider cooed. The red-head didn’t even question the implications of the word ‘my’ in that statement. “We are afraid of you…”

Mingi looked confused, feeling beyond conflicted as his eyebrows knitted together. Yunho laughed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded vaguely like cute, a delicate finger brushing strands of hair from his forehead. 

“We make myths and stories because we’re scared of humans. We don’t like bows, knives, guns… you’re the little red riding hood in this story.” He picked up Mingi’s cape jokingly. “But I’m terrified of you.”

“You don’t need to be,” Mingi objected, returning the spider’s favor and gently pulling a few strands of hair that had gotten caught on his plush lips. Yunho’s eyes never left his, strong features softening and making him look beyond innocent like a single flower in an open field. 

“Why don’t we write our own tale, hm? Little red riding hood and the spider, a story of renowned friendship.” 

“And maybe more,” Yunho added to which Mingi blushed.

Mingi watched Yunho climb back up his own thread, but the red-head caught his arm before he got too far. A look in his eyes made Yunho stop and give him his full attention.

“And maybe more… that better be a promise…”

Yunho just smiled.

“A promise it is, my Mingi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this into a series, each one a different scenario with them interacting, would anyone be interested? The rating would most likely move up, but I am just in love. You can find me on twitter if you'd like, I am @trashking52! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
